


When a witch meets the Winchesters

by GeekGirl28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: BAMF Reader, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ravenclaw Reader, Reader-Insert, Romance, witch reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGirl28/pseuds/GeekGirl28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a witch who went to Hogwarts, when you accidentally apparate to the Winchesters bunker, what goes down? Sorry if POVs get mixed up, I proof read this whole tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried making sure all the spells used are correct, if they aren't, key me know so I can improve. If you have any web suggestions give me the links!

Where did I just apparate to? Was it some sort of bunker? Footsteps, coming closer, I tried apparating but it wasn't working.  
Why wasn't it working?! Managing to find a good hiding spot up high, I made myself able to see whoever was there without them seeing me. 

Two very good looking, tall men then walked in, injured, bloodied and complaining.  
"If I ever have to deal with that bitch, Rowena again, I'm gonna kill myself. I hate dealing with witches"  
The shorter out of the two said.  
Why was he dealing with witches?! And who is Rowena? The only Rowena I knew was Rowena Ravenclaw, but she died long ago. 

These two men looked like muggles, I didn't recognize them and they were American, I could tell by their accents. Was there an American wizarding school? You jumped down from your hiding spot, making sure you were noticed. 

"How do you know about us? Who is Rowena? Where am I? Who are you?!"  
Both men got out some sort of weapons.  
"I'm not here to harm you, I stumbled across your house-thing whilst apparating. I don't know how muggles like you came to find us."  
The two men came closer ready to attack, you whipped out your wand.  
"Wingardium Leviosa"  
I cast out, managing to take their weapons, drawing them closer to myself.

"I have already told you, I'm not here to harm anyone. My name is (Y/N) (Y/LN) I'm a witch, but I have no association with 'Rowena'. I don't even know who that is, except if you are referring to Rowena Ravenclaw, foundress of my house.  
Why the fuck am I letting muggles like yourselves know about me?! Shit, I'm going to get a letter from the ministry soon, I know it."  
I rambled the last part to myself.

"Who are you?"  
The taller man asked.  
"Are you fucking serious? I literally just told you. Ok let's start over. My name is (Y/N) (Y/LN) And you are?!"  
The shorter man pulled the taller man over, so they could talk without me hearing, little did they know, I could simply cast a charm on myself to make my senses much stronger. 

"We don't actually know who she is Sam, we can't go telling her our real identities."  
The shorter man told 'Sam'  
"But Dean, maybe she is telling the truth."

"Sam, she said she's a witch, she also said Rowena is the foundress of her house. What house?"

"Are you boys done yet? Can we settle this like civilized adults?"  
I pulled a chair from the table near me and sat down.  
"Ok, I'm Agent Smith and this is Agent Young, we're part of the FBI."  
The shorter one said trying to convince me, while sitting down across from me.  
"No your not. You're Sam." I said pointing to the taller one  
"And you're Dean." Pointing to the shorter one.  
"I don't know anything but that"

"How did you?-"  
"Sensory charm. Makes all my senses stronger, for however long I want, however powerful I want, and which ones I make stronger" I replied while waving my wand.  
"Just give up." the taller one said. Good idea, I thought to myself.

"Ok. So I am Sam, and this is Dean. We're the Winchester brothers. We are also hunters, we hunt demons, phantoms, sometimes deal with the king of hell, and we also hunt witches. You said you were one, yet you have no association with Rowena, unless we were talking about the foundress of your house. May I ask, what house exactly?"  
Sam explained and asked me.

"My house from the school I went to learn all my magic. Rowena Ravenclaw, is the foundress of my house, Ravenclaw. There is also,  
Godric Gryffindor, founder of Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, foundress of Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin, founder of Slytherin. They all came together to form my school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No witch or wizard is supposed to give this information away to muggles though. But considering you have dealt with the king of hell, this probably isn't anything new."

"What exactly are muggles?" Sam asked me.  
"Non-magical folks, like yourselves."  
"You said you aren't here to kill us?"  
"You heard correctly, I accidentally apparated here"  
"What does apparate mean?"  
"Once a wizard or witch is old enough, they are able to gain the power to apparate. It means they can go anywhere, just kinda by thinking about it. But my apparation went wrong, so now I'm here."  
"Sam, we need to talk privately, ah screw it. She'll just do some magic shit." Dean then interrupted.  
"Do you think that you could help us with some... Issues?" Dean then asked me.  
"Sure! Why not? Can I stay the night with you guys?"  
"Sure, don't you have a place of your own you can apparate to?"  
Sam then asked me.  
"Well my apparation wasn't working before, and my parents forgot about me because of the battle, I have no siblings."  
I replied.  
"What battle?"  
Sam said concerned  
"It's a long story, do you wanna sit through it?"  
I politely asked  
"Nup"  
Dean replied  
"I do though"  
Sam said while scolding Dean.  
"I'm going to sleep. G'night guys"  
Dean said, motioning to some of the other rooms.  
"Night, Dean"  
Sam replied whilst rolling his eyes.

I took a deep breath and began.  
"There one was a boy named Tom Marvalo Riddle, he later became one of the greatest dark wizards of all time. He changed his name to Voldemort, a name that he wanted all wizards and witches to be afraid of. His wish was granted, he was such a big threat, that wizards all over the globe were afraid to even say his name. He gathered followers, who joined him on the dark side. They killed anyone who stood in their way. Except for one wizard, Albus Dumbledore, who was also the headmaster of Hogwarts.  
There is a killing curse that wizards use, but using it sends you to a life in prison. There is only one person known to survive it, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Harry's parents, Lily and James ended up getting killed though. Harry was only a baby when Voldemort attempted to kill him, and ended up gaining some of Voldemort's powers, like he could talk to snakes because Voldemort could. Harry had part of Voldemort's soul inside of him, which made him a horcrux. A horcrux is an object which has a part of someone's soul in it, if a horcrux is destroyed the person will die. But Voldemort had 7 horcruxes, which means they had to destroy, 7 horcruxes."  
"Who are 'they'?"  
Sam asked me. 

"Harry, and his two best friends, a girl named Hermione Granger, and a boy named Ron Weasley. Harry started getting major attacks from Voldemort, ever since he was eleven."  
"Why did Harry have to kill Voldemort?"  
Sam asked.  
"Because he was the only known survivor of the killing curse."  
"Couldn't that Albus Dumbledore guy kill him?"  
"Dumbledore had the most powerful wand in the world, and Voldemort wanted that. He was also quite old, and ended up getting killed by one of the teachers at Hogwarts and also one of Voldemort's followers. But he only killed Dumbledore to gain Voldemort's trust, which he only needed so Harry could defeat Voldemort."  
"So this guy killed the only man that Voldemort was afraid of?"  
"Yes, Dumbledore told him to kill him anyway."  
"Why was he the one to kill Dumbledore and gain Voldemort's trust?"  
"Because Harry's mother, Lily was his love. Even though she was married to James, he still loved her, he had known her ever since they were young, and James bullied him at school."  
"Why did she marry James instead of this guy?"  
"James was arrogant and flirty, but he gave up the act for her. This man, his name, Severus Snape, had interests in the dark arts, but chose them over Lily. Her heart decided, and then Voldemort killed her, and Snape wanted him dead, ever since she was a target. Harry and his friends ended up destroying the horcruxes, so Voldemort ended up dying. Along with so many good guys, which is extremely upsetting. But a lot of the baddies died as well which is good."  
"Earlier you said your parents forgot about you, how exactly? If it's appropriate to ask though."  
"My parents a both muggles, which makes me a muggle-born. Because they're not able to defend themselves against magic, I didn't want them to be in any danger so I erased any memory they had of me. Well I didn't do it, the battle of Hogwarts occurred when I was only thirteen."  
I finally finished, with a sad smile.  
"I'm... So sorry to hear, I know how that feels. Well, not quite like that, but Dean and I both know what it's like to be an orphan. Our mother died when I was 6 months, and our dad was never really there for us, he just taught us how to hunt when we were younger, then he too died. But there was Bobby, who is also a hunter, he fathered us. So I know what it's like to have no parents. But not what it's like to erase any trace of yourself, from their memories."  
Sam replied, while trying to comfort me.  
"Thanks for comforting me a bit more, it's good to know I'm not alone."  
"Hey, we've all been there. We need to get you a place to sleep now. We've got some spare rooms, I'll show you to them."  
Sam said while motioning towards the rooms. He showed me a few, I chose the one across from both his and Dean's rooms.  
"Shit! You need pajamas don't you?"  
"I've got some, I packed a lot of my stuff in here because I was looking for a place to stay anyway."  
I replied, waving a tiny bag around.  
"How can you carry stuff in that?"  
Sam then asked.  
"Extendable and weightless charm"  
I then replied, waving my wand around.

"Good night, Sam."  
I said, going into my new room.  
"Good night (Y/N)''  
He replied, going into his.  
"Hey, Sam?"  
"Yes, (Y/N)?"  
"Where am I?"  
"Kansas"

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of coffee, bacon and eggs. I got out of bed, put my bunny slippers on and fixed my pajamas, my black long sleeved shirt that showed off a bit of my midriff, and red Mickey mouse shorts. I looked in the mirror, saw I had extremely messy hair and fixed it with my wand. I walked into the kitchen (already knowing where it was from there night before), yawning, then saying good morning to Dean, who was cooking. 

"Good morning, (Y/N)"  
Dean said while scanning me over, with a smirk on his face.  
"Uh... What's cooking?"  
I replied, feeling uncertain about what to say, wondering if Dean always acts flirty, because he wasn't last night. I covered what was showing of my midriff, it wasn't much, just from my hip bones to my bellybutton. Dean was wearing a robe, shorts and I couldn't see a shirt, just really, gorgeously, toned muscles.  
Was I blushing?! Shit! I could feel my cheeks warming up, when I actually realized he had no shirt on. I could hear a faint chuckle come out from Dean. He was a good looking guy, but I had only meet him yesterday.

"We're having bacon and eggs, that's all. You okay with that?"  
Dean replied, reminding me of the question I asked.  
"Oh, oh yeah, that's fine."  
I managed to say, although I felt a little vulnerable. Sam them walked in, wearing a white T-shirt and long pajama pants. At least he was covered up, you couldn't control yourself if you saw both of them shirtless, although the shirt was tight on him, giving the outline of his muscles.  
"Good morning guys. How was your sleep (Y/N)?"  
Sam said through a yawn.  
"Good, thank you"  
I replied, as politely as possible.  
"Just in time for breakfast. We're having bacon and eggs."

The table was already set, so I just grabbed a plate, put food on it and sat down to eat. Eating wasn't bad, you discussed things with the brothers. I found out that Dean was the older brother and that Sam was born the same year as me, but his birthday was a months before mine. I told them a bit more about my world, and Sam requested to learn more about the battle and about the wizarding world later. I helped out with clearing the table and washing the dishes, mainly because I knew the magic would help.

After breakfast, Sam and I had planned about discussing my world. I decided to teach him in the library, as it was spacious and had a few things I was able to use, although I had magic. I went to your room to get changed, and I decided to surprise Sam by turning into a wolf, considering that was my animagi. Sam was already in the library, I walked to the library as a wolf, making sure I didn't bump into Dean on the way.

"How the fuck did a wolf get in?! They don't live in these parts of America. Um... DEAN!!"  
Sam then called out. I just sat in front of him and waited for Dean patiently.  
"Sam. How do we get it out? Maybe we need to call wildlife services. Ain't you gonna do something Sam?"  
"What is there to do?"  
"Check a book or something."  
Turning back into a human, I rolled my eyes.  
"It's only me, guys!"  
I told them.  
"I'm an animagi, it means I can turn into an animal, but only the one I chose. I chose a wolf, although my patronus is a pikachu. I know people choose the animagi their patronus is."  
"I'm sorry, but what is a patronus?"  
"I'm going to need something to draw on to explain it. Well, it'll help."  
"I've gotta whiteboard"  
"That'll do"

"I'm going to stay here with you guys and learn some crap."  
Dean then said.  
"Sure!"  
I replied, enthusiastically. Sam thought to himself "he's probably only staying so he can flirt with (Y/N), although she's really pretty. Point taken." Once Sam had returned with a whiteboard, I started explaining.  
I drew a dementor. The whiteboard was big and I was a good artist so the boys got a vivid image of a dementor.  
"This is a dementor. They live off every happy memory people have, the more horrors you have in your past, the more dementors will target you. There is only one thing that will fight off dementors. A patronus. A patronus needs a person's happiest memory to be conjured. Normally they take shape of an animal. I'm guessing now you want me to show you mine."

Both boys nodded, Sam more enthusiastic then Dean.  
"Expecto Patronum"  
After casting the spell, a light came out of my wand that morphed into a pikachu. The pikachu leapt around me and then came over to the boys, inspecting them. Then my happiest memory faded and so did my patronus.  
"Any other spells you boys want to see?"  
I questioned the boys after my patronus disappeared.  
"Why the hell is your patronus a pikachu? I thought you said it's an animal." Dean questioned, while Sam was chuckling, I giggled.  
"Being muggle-born, I knew about Pokémon. So I guess my patronus just made itself into pikachu, because it's an animal I know, even though it's fictional." I replied through giggles.  
"So mine could be a dragon?" Dean then asked.  
"Yes, but I don't see where you're getting at, considering those big, fire-breathing, winged things are real." I replied  
"Those dragons are real!?" both of them shouted in unison.  
"Ah, yep." I replied. "So there aren't just those scaly, human like freaks? There are the massive ones as well?" Dean asked. 

Dean then started muttering something, it sounded like a prayer. Then a man in a trenchcoat appeared.  
"(Y/N), there's someone we'd like you to meet, this is Castiel, an Angel of the Lord. Cas, this is (Y/N), a witch." Sam then introduced this man to me  
"Why is she not dead?" He then asked.  
"It's nice to meet you too." I muttered under my breath, but loud enough so they could hear too.  
"She's a different kind of witch, she went to a wizarding school and has suffered some pretty bad stuff in her life. Be welcoming, please. She could actually help us on hunts." Sam then explained.  
"Has she been trained?" Castiel then asked.  
"No, but we should take her to the training room now." Sam suggested.  
"Training for what? I'm quite athletic, I was one of the best beaters on my quidditch team." I explained.  
"Quidditch?" All three of them said in unison.  
"Wizarding sport" I informed. Ohs and ahs were heard under their breaths.  
"Shall we go to the training room then?" Sam then asked  
"Sure" I replied. 

The room was bigger than I expected, there were lots of weapons around the place and a few punching bags.  
"Let's see what you've got." Dean said as you all came into the room.  
"With or without spells?" I asked.  
"Let's go with first." Sam replied. They were in for a big storm. 

"Me first." Dean said. We stood a few meters apart, my wand ready.  
"Show me what you got." He confidently said.  
"Stupefy" I cast, Dean flew a fair few meters and lay on the floor. I didn't know if he was unconscious or not. Sam, Cas and I ran over to Dean, he was unconscious, still breathing well, just unconscious.  
"Rennervate." I quickly said, Dean then reached consciousness again and sat up.  
"Are you okay?" I asked, worry evident in my voice.  
"Yep, fine. I'm all good." Dean then replied.  
"I'm so sorry." I then apologized.  
"Hey, you brought me back to consciousness, that'll help us out." He replied forgivingly. 

"My turn, but I'm going to use a weapon this time." Sam said, eyeing if Dean had any injuries. I smirked, knowing I could disarm him.  
"Expelliarmus" I suddenly disarmed him, as I rose an eyebrow to say 'that's all you got?'  
"Sectumsempra. Episky." I cast out as soon as the gashes appeared on Sam.  
"Accio gun" I pointed towards the gun Sam could've used and held it towards him, I'd used plenty. 

"Let's try without weapons." I suggested, dropping the gun and my wand.  
"Sure, let's do so." Sam said, taking a pistol out of the back of his jeans. We stepped forward, arms ready to throw punches at each other. He threw the first, I was easily able to block it throwing punches and kicks back at him. I fought like Natasha Romanoff, using my light weight and womanly physique against a man's strong, robust build. I was flexible so I could easily defend myself against Sam, until I was straddling him, his arms pinned to his sides because of my legs. It was an intimate position, I could feel something hard poke my bum through both of our jeans. I quickly got off of him. 

"How'd you learn those moves?" Sam asked after we both got up.  
"I had training since I was young." I replied.  
"I think she's ready for her first hunt"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever, I really hope it's good.

I was training for my first hunt, there were several missing female teens in New Orleans, Louisiana. The boys had taught me how to tell who was and who wasn't a monster and how to destroy different monsters. Dean got me my own fake FBI badge and told me that I needed a fake name. I chose agent Charlotte Smith. Sam went with agent James Lewis and Dean was agent Peter Wilde. They told me to get something businesslike, luckily I had a black pencil skirt, white blouse, black blazer and black heels. At the moment I was wearing blue jeans, combat boots, a white tank top and my leather jacket.

I strode into the garage of the bunker and noticed a stunning, black, 1967 Chevy impala. Dean noticed the admiration in my eyes as I looked at the car.  
"You like her? Baby's mine."  
I snorted "Baby? Are you serious?"  
Sam chuckled along "You're gonna have to get used to it, you can't scratch her though. Dean's rules"  
"Wasn't planning on it"

My bags were packed and I was ready for the ride ahead. I hopped in the back as Dean took the drivers seat and Sam took the passengers. Classic rock was all that was playing and I didn't really mind, but I was used to it because of my father. My bag was right next to me, I whipped out my phone but couldn't find my earphones  
"Accio earphones" they zipped up into my hand. I put them in and started my playlist. 

Suddenly, Strange Love by Halsey was playing in my ears, knowing all the lyrics I sung along (A/N if you don't know this song, listen to it. In my opinion it's good, but if you don't like it, that's fine.)

"Everybody wants to know  
If we fucked on the bathroom sink  
How your hands felt in my hair  
If we were high on amphetamines"  
At this, the brothers eyebrows shot up and they turned their attention to me. Not just because they thought I sung well, but because of that first verse. It was dirty, that surprised them that I would listen to that type of music, let alone sing it.

"And everybody wants to hear  
How we chainsmoked until three  
And how you laughed when you said my name  
And how you gripped my hips so mean"  
Now both of them were uncomfortably shifting in their seats. I was still oblivious that they were listening.

"We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night  
But the ending is the same every damn time, no, no, no  
We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night  
But the ending is the same every damn time

They think I'm insane, they think my lover is strange  
But I don't have to fucking tell them anything, anything  
And I'm gonna write it all down, and I'm gonna sing it on stage  
But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything

That's the beauty of a secret  
You know you're supposed to keep it  
That's the beauty of a secret  
That's the beauty of a secret  
You know you're supposed to keep it  
But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything"

Not until I had gotten to the next part that I noticed their gazes upon me. Sam had his full attention on me and Dean was watching through the rear view mirror.  
"What?! Do I have something on my face?!" I frantically asked, taking my earphones out.  
"No, no. Not at all. You have a really nice voice, that was an interesting song." Sam said.  
"Thank you. I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was singing aloud." I apologized  
"Don't be sorry, what is that song anyway?"  
"Strange Love, by Halsey." I gave them a sheepish smile and blushed. I didn't know I had a nice voice, maybe I was always too shy to show it. 

After the boys turned their attention back on the road, I cast out  
"Avis" it was a spell that always made me pleased, always brought back joyful memories, always gave me light in the darkness. No matter what. Always. 

"What the actual... Woah." Dean said as he realized that the chirping was the birds that popped out of my wand.  
"Dean, eyes back on the road. I don't want to die before my first hunt." I sassily remarked. I rid of the birds and looked onto the road before me. 

*time skip because I'm lazy*

We arrived and were searching for a motel, we found one and we were asking for a room.  
"Sorry, the only room left has one bed and that's all." The receptionist said.  
"That's fine, we'll find a solution" I replied  
"Well then, here's the key. And miss, if they're harassing you let me know. Us girls have to stick together." She said with a reassuring smile.  
"Thank you, but I'm their adopted sister, they're very protective." I replied with an equally reassuring smile.

We got into the room, chucked our bags and looked at each other.  
"So..." I started.  
"I'm taking the bed!" Dean interrupted as he bellyflopped onto the bed. Both Sam and I gave him a bitch face.  
"Dean, we're sharing. It's big enough to fit all three of us." I snapped back. I landed on the small space on the bed and just sank in. I sighed and tried my hardest to get Dean to shift over.  
"Mmph. Dean, move! You stubborn ass!" I angrily said. Instead, I lay some of my body on top of his. Oh shit, the man has amazing back muscles, I could feel it. Oh, and his ass was toned, that I could definitely feel. 

I immediately got off him,  
" 'Scuse me." I hurriedly left to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, my face was flushed. Crap.  
"What happened?" I heard Sam's voice say through the other side of the door.  
"I don't know. Like I understand women."  
"Every time we go to a bar, you pick one up. I thought you'd work them out by now."  
"I only know how to work them, not understand them."

I was getting a little hotter, I went to the sink and washed my face. I was feeling a little better, I looked better, not so red. I exited and stared at the boys.  
"Are you okay?" Sam asked  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied with a nervous chuckle. He started approaching me. Shit, what do I do? He put the back of his hand against my forehead.  
"You're feeling warm, are you sure you're fine?" He asked  
"Y-Yes, completely fine." I replied. He removed his hand from my forehead and I released a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. 

I could see it was getting late.  
"What's for dinner?" I asked.  
"We'll probably head up to the local diner. It's what we usually do."  
"That's fine, I'm not fussy."

We arrived at a diner and were seated almost immediately. I scanned the menu and just decided to get a burger. A fake, blonde, bitchy looking waitress came over. She noticed the brothers, then she saw me sitting with them. She glared at me with those false ass eyelashes. 

"What can I get you boys?" She said with a giggle and a twirl of her bleached, extended locks.  
"Just a burger" Dean said in a bored tone  
"Ceaser salad, thanks." Sam added. She smiled seductively and turned to me,  
"What do you want?" She rudely said with an icy glare.  
"Burger as well, thanks."  
"Well aren't you the healthy one?" She said under her breath, only loud enough for myself to hear.  
"I'm as unhealthy as you are real." I quipped back. She left, but not without a wink at the boys. They rolled their eyes after she was gone. 

"She not your type? I thought just today I heard Sam mention you're a ladies man." I smugly said to Dean  
"It just happens that I don't go for barbie dolls." He snapped.  
"Even if it's just for one, itty bitty night?" I replied in a childish tone.

"Before you guys fight, we'll focus on the case. Five teenage girls have gone missing this week. We're early into the disappearances so they could still be alive. But their families might be in heavy grief, it'll make it harder to get information out if them." Sam said in an almost whisper  
"No need to whisper. Mufliato. There, now no one near us can hear what we're taking about. Are we interviewing the families tomorrow?"  
"Woah. That wand is seriously cool." Dean piped.  
"It has its perks." I replied.  
"We're interviewing the families tomorrow. We need as much information as soon as possible." 

Now little miss artificial was approaching with our orders, unfortunately she was carrying a big jug of water and spilt it all over me. Sam rushed out of his seat and sat next to me. He grabbed some napkins and tried to dry any water he could. Pulling me closer by my hips, he patted the top of my breasts and then I noticed both brothers gawking at my boobs. I looked down and remembered I was wearing a white tank top. While this was all happening, our waitress was fuming more by the minute. 

"I'm fine now, thanks Sam." I said before I gave him a light peck on the cheek, he blushed lightly and then the waitress stormed off. We ate in comfortable silence, occasionally making jokes about the waitress or asking about the case. We were done quickly, we paid the bill, left a tip and walked out with their arms around my waist. I felt the glare of the waitress, but gave no fucks. 

We got back to the motel room and I instantly took off my jacket and tank top.  
"Boys, I'm not completely naked, stop acting like I am." I said without looking at them. I went to my bag, grabbed a longish T-shirt and headed to the bathroom. I got changed, the T-shirt hanging just above my mid thigh. I undid my ponytail and slid my bra off. I walked out of the bathroom to see Sam taking of his shirt. Thank Lord women don't get boners. Luckily for me, Dean snuck into the bathroom right after me, so he didn't see me drooling over his brother. 

I quickly hopped in the middle of the bed and turned the TV on. Doctor Who popped up on the screen, being an English, muggleborn witch, I was a huge fan of Doctor Who. Sam realized I was in the room and sat next to me.  
"Doctor who fan?" I asked  
"Sorta." He replied. The title for AMY'S CHOICE appeared on the screen, I gleefully clapped my hands and squealed. I loved this episode.  
"I can see you're a fan." Dean said waking in, watching the screen.  
"Huge fan, you don't even know." I replied, patting the spot next to me.

With both brothers sitting next to me, I felt a little distracted. During about half way into the episode, I started falling asleep. I was resting on Sam, he moved his arm so it was around my waist, I leaned into his chest, only to be introduced to a deep slumber.

I woke up with two muscular arms wrapped around me, one belonging to each brother. I smiled contently as I looked at Sam's sleeping face. His hair was all messed up and he had a cute little smile formed upon his lips. I delicately closed my eye lids, not sleeping, but enjoying the peace. I didn't realize that was all going to be ruined in a matter of time.


End file.
